


Make Me Yours: MM x MS/MS x MS FGO OS's

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Series: Make Me Yours (Yaoi) [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: This is the counter to Body Shots where the master is female with male servants, thus making our focus Yaoi relations between Master and Servant or servants together.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer & You, Gilgamesh | Archer/Original Male Character(s), Gilgamesh | Archer/You
Series: Make Me Yours (Yaoi) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Make Me Yours: MM x MS/MS x MS FGO OS's

Note: Because I want to keep this true to the idea that the Reader is the first person, I am projecting myself/the reader as a male to continue with the first-person perspective since we all know how much I detest Y/N, L/N, E/C, H/C, etc. FYI Minou means kitty in French. It will be the pet name of choice for all Yaoi going forward.

\---------------------

Requested by [Viole1250](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Viole1250) on Wattpad

\-----------------

There was little about my King that I didn't admire. If I had to be honest, I admired him so much it left my body in a constant state of heightened sensitivity. Every time I glanced at his sultry garnet eyes, my own would start to close as I envisioned his drinking me in with each insultingly sexual glance, calling me filthy, worthless, a mongrel depending on their inflections. Even watching his body move, his abdomen tightening as he laughed haughtily or the languidly relaxed way, his body defined the chairs he sat in.I wanted him to sit on me like that.

There was no way around it; I was obsessed.

In truth, I was his servant, and he my master.I would do anything, will do anything, to have him possess me entirely for one fleeting moment. But he had never made such a demand, and I had never asked.We remained on good terms with no emotional attachment since the day I summoned him, leaving me with emotions that overwhelmed me and a sexual desire that kept me edged.

After the first month, I lost the ability to satisfy myself with my hand.Though my imagination of what Gilgamesh would do to me was as vivid as his radiance, each day without his reciprocation left me feeling abandoned and dirty when I finished. After month two, I had begun trying to write letters I would never send in an attempt to release my feelings, signing them 'Your Loving Servant, Minou' if someone found them.If anyone did and they asked, I would come up with a lie of an admirer or a seduction of some kind, wishing that would happen so I could make Gilgamesh jealous even though it wouldn't.

It wouldn't be until month three that I found myself in a position I couldn't get myself out of with no intention of wanting to try.

Walking into his makeshift throne room after having being summoned, because even I didn't get to see the King without his request; how I longed to be his slave for real and not just a pion he held court for, I stood before the man I had adored and wantonly violated myself for as he sat nonplussed on his throne. Resplendent from the waist down in armor, he was the epitome of masculinity as I came to stand at his feet as he looked me over critically one time before addressing me with a strange detachment.

"It seems over these past few months you have not served me as well as you could have."

Blinking, a sudden panic rising in my throat as everyone knew Gil could exist without a Master meaning anything I did to upset him could cost me his companionship, my voice quivered out. "My sincere apologies My King. I am not sure what I have done to disappoint you."

"As a Ruler, I expect unconditional loyalty. That being said, I expect that loyalty comes with an undying level of honesty, especially since I am unrelentingly forthright with all of my subjects."

I begin to sweat, my mind racing over the last few months trying to discern where I had lied and about what.

"Come here." He commanded, and I started before ascending the few steps to stand before him. "Turn around."

Swallowing hard, I did as he commanded, fighting with my mind as it struggled against the chains of propriety over thoughts of him punishing me in ways I had only dreamed; ideas that were trying to make me hard just thinking about it.

"Now sit."

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I lost the battle between desire and defeat, my hands clenching as they struggled to hold onto some shred of decency. Unwilling to disobey, at least at this juncture, I began to sit.Halfway to the floor, his voice rang out.

"Not on the filthy floor, you simpleton! My lap! Must I think for you as well!"

Rising slightly, I shifted back as my willpower left me. If I were to lose him here, I would do so in a moment of pleasure regretting nothing. When my ass slid down his thighs to connect with his hips, I kept my back straight and my legs apart enough to lift me off the ground and leave me entirely at his mercy.

"That's a good boy. Now, do you care to explain something to me?"

Keeping my eyes straight ahead and my hands on my thighs, I answer, "Anything you wish, My King."

I could hear his smirk in his words that followed. "Anything I wish, hmmm? You may come to regret that..." then his lips came next to my ear as his chest pressed against my back and his hands snaking around my front to rest atop mine "...my little Minou."

I gasped, my face turning bright red as my fingers clenched underneath my palm. He had found them.Found the letters I had kept from him. Found the love I had poured out for him but never said. I was completely at his mercy to judge or abandon at will. Yet all I could say was, "I am sorry, My King. I did not know how to tell you. I did not think you would want a person like me.

To which he responded, "A person? No." Then he brought his hand to my chin and turned it before stealing my gaze with his penetrating eyes. "But a lustful, wanton, passion-fueled servant to share my every whim and affection? Yes." Then he tilted my chin up until it hurt. "Shall I fuck you filthy mongrel? Or shall I make you show me how much you love me?"

I could feel his lips as they grazed my neck, and I mewled like a needy bitch. "Both My King, Please."

That's when his free hand grabbed my cock and balls outside my pants roughly as he wrote his next words in my ear with his lips. "Here, now, like this, I am not your King.I am your Master."

He rose then after releasing my face, letting me fall to the floor in a panting heap.

"Undress. From now on, you come to me a slave, naked except for my chains." Then a portal opens, and five bracelets shaped like his chains of heaven descend before floating towards me. "Put those one your neck, wrists, and feet; they will adjust once placed. You are never to take them off as it marks you as my possession.

I nod and do as he says, watching the chains tighten comfortably around my neck, wrists, and feet. Now standing completely naked and hard in front of my K...Master, I prostrate myself before him. "Please, Master, use me. I wish only to serve."

Hearing metal crash, my heart started pounding, knowing his love of theatrics. Not wishing to raise my head, also knowing he thrived on the unknown and taunting his prey, I could only assume he had removed his armor and was now naked except for his jewelry, which I had never seen him without. With each pad of his slowly approaching feet, my cock twitched, spilling precious precum onto his pristine floor.

I would have to clean it up, I wanted to clean it up but would it be with my face or...

"Do you disserve to have me prep you, seeing how you have lied to me for nearly four months?" He asked as his warm, soft hand caressed my naked ass, gently causing my legs to twitch and my cock to throb.

"I disserve nothing Master except what you wish to give me. I don't disserve you, yet I want you desperately."

Then the loud smack of his hand against my ass makes me cry out before I bite my lip.

"Desperately, you say? Desperate slaves are dangerous. I need you willing with every fiber begging to please me. Will you beg to please me, filth?" Then he slaps my ass hard again in the same spot causing me almost to draw blood from my lip as I bite down to suppress my cry.

"Please, Master, touch me! I want to receive you in every way possible!"

Smirking at my avid supplication, Gilgamesh kneels behind me as he softly caresses the angry flesh of my ass before trailing to my crack. "You have been very attentive in every way but this so I guess I can indulge you this time." His index and middle finger slowly slide down my crack, grazing over my asshole before turning upside down and clasping my balls between slender fingers.

Groaning, I lean forward and press my cheek into the floor as I shamelessly begin riding his hand.

"Such a needy Minou. Do you like it when I pet you here? Shall I tease your neck as well?" His voice is husky and dominant. I can tell he enjoys everything he is doing, though I dare not think he has always wanted to like I have.

All I do is whimper a yes in response, which earns me the full length of his affection.

"There, there Minou don't cry. Your Master wants you to enjoy EVERY MOMENT." His hand slides slowly up my shaft before pressing his thumb into the base of my bulb as his index and middle finger yolk around it. Putting pressure on the sides and bottom, he starts milking my precum before enough has gathered that his hand is coated with the gooey substance. "Such good work, my pet. That should be enough to get you nice and ready to receive me in all my glory." His hand then slides away from my cock, causing me to pant and moan slowly at the loss of his divine touch.

Seconds feel like hours, until he unabashedly slides the length of his index and middle finger into my ass, swirling it around as his fingers split to coat the walls with the milk he has taken. Though not intentionally stimulating my prostate, the fleeting touches send sharp shocks of pleasure down my body, causing my ass to buck back briefly into his hand.

"Not yet, you filthy beast. I wouldn't want to tear you the first time. There has to be some reward for your undying devotion."

When he has prepped me enough, he removes his fingers and gently takes my hips, adjusting himself behind me. Running his index finger down my spine until he reaches my lower back, he tickles the base of my spine, causing me to raise my hips and spread my legs slightly.

"That's it. Now, don't expect me to go easy on you, seeing as I hate being denied what's rightfully mine."

There was no time to breathe, no time to prepare. With the next breath, he slid inside me, and my mind exploded as my lips opened in a soundless, glutton cry.

"Minou, you are still much tighter than I expected. How dare you withhold such delight from your Master." He immediately starts pulling in and out at a mediocre pace, my ass stretching in blissful protest as his length delves deeper and deeper into my core.

Without thinking, I lift my head and torso slightly to shift enough so my hand can reach my cock, wanting nothing more than to feel what it's like to ride my pleasure with him. When Gilgamesh senses this, however, the chains at my wrist lock my hands to the floor.

"Stupid Mongrel. How dare you touch yourself without my permission. You do only what I say when I say it. If you need it, then you ask, and I will decide if you deserve a reward." Then he pounds hard into my ass at the same time he slaps the still sensitive flesh, a warning for my trespass on his property. "For such an offense, you must be punished." That's when a portal appears underneath me, and a fabric cock cage appears that he reaches down to slide over my swollen member. Bending farther over my body, his whispers by my neck. "Now, you are truly at my mercy, only able to come when I remove it." Then he grips my hips in both hands and bites down on the back of my neck before pounding my ass again.

The pain, the sweet and unbridled passion mixed with the ebb and flow of pain. I had expected nothing less from my King and Master. At least not until the thought occurred of what would happen when this session was over.Would he ever use me again, or would this be a tool to subjugate me to his will? A proverbial bone in front of my face. As my mind begins to wander to thoughts of losing him, my body unconsciously loses its rock-solid resolve.

With my mind in flux and my heart hurting, my body no longer feels the rush of affection I had believed he might have held for me. Now every thrust is just skin on skin, and a discomfort laces each penetration. I feel hallow and a replacement for his pent up frustrations. Within moments a tear falls from my eye, and I shy away from his potential penetrating gaze.

That's when he pulls out, flips me over on my back, and sheaths me again as he yanks off the cock cage. "Never assume, you whimpering invalid, that I would share such lewd engagements with someone I deemed unworthy. You disgrace me with such thoughts and make me ashamed that I have graced you with my seed."

Desperate with tears streaming down my face, I no longer care if he shuns me.I have to possess all of him or die trying. Reaching up, I link my arms around his neck and pull him down against me, slamming my lisps into his as I bite his lower lip. When I hear a slight moan escape his lips, my heart explodes, and I penetrate his heathenistic mouth with tongue wanting to taste every inch of his wretched soul. Tangling a hand in his hair, I slide a hand down his back and grab his ass, pulling him into me as I try to start a rhythm.

"Looks like you are needier than I thought you, insolent bitch." Pulling his lips from mine, he kisses down my beck until he reaches my shoulder, which he bites down on hard every time he thrusts into me.

We stay locked for eternal moments, the sweat of our bodies mixing with the seed I eject as my swollen cock leaks the evidence of my love all over my stomach. When I feel I can handle no more, I take his hand and place it around my cock before whispering in his ear, "Take my Master, My King and let me love you until the distance between us is but a fleeting memory."

Growling in poorly contained passion, he replies, "Don't tell me to do what I was already going to do you worthless Mongrel."

I smile and kiss him again until the delicate strokes of his hand shatter me, and I coat our bodies in the same instant he paints my insides with the love I had always dreamed of and the reality I would never live without.


End file.
